Great American Scream Machine
The Great American Scream Machine was a steel roller coaster at Six Flags Great Adventure, which closed in mid-July 2010 for complaints of roughness and to make way for Green Lantern. Ride history Great American Scream Machine opened to the public on April 15, 1989. It quickly became a popular attraction. Shortly after the first season concluded, the top of the vertical loops were removed and replaced with strength bracing, and a trim brake was installed after the first loop. In 2009, one of the attraction's vehicles was wrapped in an ad for hair gel, and an assortment of signs were hung in the station area. The attraction was once again ad-wrapped in 2010 for Axe. Rumors and closure In early 2010, rumors started spreading that the roller coaster would indefinitely be removed following the end of the 2010 season. By mid-June, many speculated that the coaster would close on June 30, with demolition commencing the next day. Also, many believed that the roller coaster's replacement would be Chang ''from the recently-defunct Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom. Eventually, a staffer spoke and stated that the attraction would be staying unless told otherwise. On July 5, 2010, the park announced on their Facebook page that the Great American Scream Machine would be closed forever on July 18, 2010, to make way for a major attraction for the 2011 season. Again, many believed the new attraction would be ''Chang. A special, invitation-only exclusive ride event was held on July 18, 2010, and the attraction closed forever after the day's operations ended. Demolition and Green Lantern Demolition on the attraction almost immediately began after its closure. By the next week, most of the attraction was already demolished. In August, demolition of the lift hill began. The outline of the new attraction replacing the Scream Machine was first revealed on August 6. The only attraction that fit the outline was Chang. On September 15, 2010, Six Flags confirmed that they would indeed bring Six Flags Kentucky's Kingdom ''Chang ''to the park, but would be re-theming it and operating it as Green Lantern. Green Lantern opened on May 25, 2011. Ride synopsis After departing the station, the train crossed a transfer track, then traveled down a small dip and completed a 180-degree turn to the left onto the lift hill. After a 173-foot climb, the train dropped 155 feet to the left, reaching a top speed of 68 mph. The train then traveled through its first inversion, a single vertical loop. After exiting the loop, the train turned to the left, and traveled through a double-loop. The train then traveled upward with a left turn onto the mid-course brake run, coming to a complete stop for 2 seconds. After that, it dropped down into a batwing element, then made a right turn to where riders' pictures were taken. Finally, it proceeded to enter the double corkscrew and completed a 180-degree turn to the left onto the final brake run back into the station. Trivia Records * For a brief period of time, the Great American Scream Machine was the tallest and fastest looping coaster and fastest roller coaster in the world. It lost the title of tallest/fastest looping coaster to Viper and the fastest roller coaster in the world title to Cedar Point's Magnum XL-200. Statistics * The Great American Scream Machine was designed by Ron Toomer and built by Arrow Dynamics, who built the ride's sister coasters. * The Scream Machine had two sister coasters: the now-defunct Shockwave at Six Flags Great America and the Viper at Six Flags Magic Mountain. All three of the coasters were manufactured by Arrow Dynamics. ** As of the Scream Machine's demolition, the only of these three coasters still in operation is Viper. * Unlike its sisters, the Scream Machine's on-ride camera was located at the curve before the double corkscrew. * Each of the ride's trains had a name: the blue train was named Spirit, the red train was Freedom, and the white train was Liberty. The Liberty train was the train that was often ad-wrapped. * One cycle on the ride lasted about 2 minutes, 20 seconds. * The attraction had seven inversions, and, at maximum capacity, could host 1,680 guests an hour. * The attraction shares its name with a wooden roller coaster at Six Flags Over Georgia. * Six Flags Great Adventure had to receive permission from the city to removing parking spaces from the area behind Superman: Ultimate Flight to make room to accomodate Green Lantern. * A design that was underneath the attraction resembled a waving American flag. Photo Gallery Category:Six Flags Great Adventure Category:Boardwalk Category:1989 Category:Closed attractions Category:Coaster Wiki Category:Rollercoasters Category:Defunct Roller Coasters